


Destiny

by lillian333



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2018-12-21 16:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11947701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lillian333/pseuds/lillian333
Summary: Micah was born with a tattoo leading to his destiny, that destiny was Loki. The events here take place during Thor: The Dark World. I wanted to know the people who would take the thrones vacated by Malekith and Laufey after the end of the movies. (I do not like Skrymir, and Malekith's son was unnamed) So I decided to make a combination of comic, movie and mythology. It also has some soulmates fanfic elements, but Micah and Loki are not lovers, and will never be. It also goes over my theory of how Thanos mind controlled Loki in The Avengers.





	1. Chapter 1

**T** he young Asgardian sits broken and alone, with pain in his eyes. Micah stares at the sight from his hiding spot with wonder, even in such a shape he has the regality and beauty known to a prince. Thor gave Micah this chance to sneak into the dungeons where Lord Loki’s cell was located. Micah promised to stop his father’s plan in exchange for helping Lord Loki escape this prison of solitude. He knows not how he will help stop his father but only the reassuring throbbing of his tattoo as he gets closer to his goal. He looks around make sure that there are no guards then steps in the line of sight of Lord Loki. The Prince lifts an eyebrow but otherwise hides any emotion he may have.

 **L** oki looks on in anger and as Thor leaves, he screams into the air at the situation, at Thor, at his mother, at Odin, at everything that he has done wrong. He leans back with a sigh, there is a shuffle from the darker spaces around his cell. Loki focusses his magic that way to sense anything but as always, the walls block all his power past the small space. The silence stretches, and in the back of his mind Loki wonders where are all the guards. Is he now so little of the threat that he is not even being watched? He brushes a hand through his hair and cringes, he should not be concerned that he matters even less now than when he was Thor’s brother. It should not get to him, he is not a sniveling child yearning for attention, not anymore. His childish innocence and desires only landed him in Thanos’ lap and what he experienced there changed him beyond recognition. He is only now getting free of that control, so maybe this cell is a blessing in a strange disguise. The shuffling comes again and this time he sees the source… Loki blinks in surprise. In front of his cell stands a very young skittish dark elf, looking from side to side and swallowing often. Loki raises an eyebrow; how would a dark elf even get into Asgard let alone the dungeons. That is not the last of the surprises this fledging has as it steps next to the controls for the shielding around Loki’s cell, looks around again and then… disables it. The yellow light fizzles out silently and Loki gets up, for once feeling hope. The young elf speaks, “Lord Loki, we do not have much time. Thor said he can only hold of the guards for a short moment.” The boy swings his arms in a round motion and a portal opens. Thor is holding of the guards? “Do you mean my brother is actually helping you in this jail break? The world surely must have ended.” Loki says hesitating but not for long, he can figure out the boy’s motivations after he is out of this dreary dungeon. He tries his best to hide the limp, as each footstep leaves red stains on the white floor.

 **M** icah sees the young god hesitate and bites at his lower lip. He does answer the question as they do not have time to debate how Micah is here. If his father or the guards of Asgard find them before they can escape to Midgard, it will be the death sentence to both. Micah is the heir to the throne so surely father will not kill him and with the tattoo he should get lenience but Lord Loki would not be so fortunate. Micah says nothing though as he feels like rushing the young Prince or making him do anything will just cause him to do quite the opposite. So, he lets Lord Loki think it through while struggling to hold the portal open and hidden from the defenses of Asgard. An agonizingly long minute later the man decides and Micah breathes a sigh of relief as he steps through the portal. Micah checks to make sure any evidence of the escape is hidden by putting the cell walls up and casting an illusion of the Prince still in captivity. It will fool those not to adept at magic but not for too long. Lady Frigga and Thor are aware of the distraction and rouse that has been put on so hopefully their vigilance will give them enough time to hide themselves in the chaos that will soon envelop Midgard. Father has been planning the events of the convergence for many years alongside Micah. It was not that hard to sabotage the plans by taking the Aether away from the mortal women before Malekith even had an idea of what occurred. The Aether stone now safely hangs around Micah’s neck shielded by the necklace that encases it. No living being should have possessions of any stones of power and Micah cannot wait to find a way to furnish its destruction.

 **L** oki steps from the dark dungeon into a relative light space. He instantly recognizes it as Midgard by the white pristine furniture and the windows looking out into a busy street where the cars shoot past at alarming speeds. Loki once preferred traveling by horse compared to the metal contraptions… but since what happened to his child he cannot even near a horse calmly without thinking of him. Since he is free from Asgard and from Thanos, he will get his children back even if he must kill every person in Asgard to do so. He lets his gaze wonder to the dark elf boy. The silver eyes stare out from white bangs with a nervous but confident soul. is a long scar down the side of the boys face, barely reaching the eye. The long white hair is flipped to the right side in an intricate braid common among dark elves,.He is wearing a black tight shorts with a white cloth hanging down the front and back. Then he is wearing a loose fitting shirt that does not quite cover his bellybutton. The boy shifts uncomfortably under the examination, bringin a hand up to the right side of his neck briefly. “Lord Loki…. Are you alright?” Loki blinks at the question, Loki has already cast the illusion around him to hide his disheveled clothes. It is not as though the child has not seen him in the ragged shape he was in but it would be a disgrace to continue to look at his weakest. “ I am no worse for wear. Who are you may I ask? What is this rescue attempt?” Loki asks, again the dark elf rubs his hand over the right side of the neck. “I … uh… Lord Loki, I am Micah son of Malekith ‘The Accursed’. I made a deal with your brother to save you aslong as I uh stopped the convergence plans of my Father.” The boy says in a quick mumble. Loki does not understand why Thor would want to save him, or why he would agree to go against Fa… Odin. “Why? I am not exactly the child of the year. Thor made it very clear he wanted nothing to do with me. He actually threatened to kill me, that oaf.” Loki shakes his head, cursing the slight surge of fondness he feels. Micah cringes and seems to hunch even lower if that was possible. Such a strange and servile creature, why did he go to such lengths to save Loki? “So , I am sure you did not save me out of the goodness of your heart…, out with it child.” Loki says when it is clear Micah is content to say much of nothing. The boy sighs and takes a deep breath “I… Its….” Loki waits with practiced patience after years of dealing with Thor. With another sigh, Micah finnaly speaks “I am sorry for this Lord Loki” the boy takes something out of a hidden pocket then seems to presses it. Instantly Loki feels his knees go weak and his vision fade to gray then everything is black.

 **M** icah catches the young god that he has just knocked unconcious. Ever since they left the cell, he activated a diagnostics program, and found that Lord Loki was still well under the command of Thanos. It was below the surface and slumbering, Micah was sure even Lord Loki had no clue of the control he was still under. Amelia said that after she helped Lord Loki after the battle of New York she was not able to erase all of the control. Her first plan to convince the exiled asgardian prince to take the Jotun throne failed, as such she took over Laufey’s rule as she was his last living daughter with claims to the throne. The Jotun were weary to accept Lord Loki due to his Asgardian living, so they accepted her with open arms. It was a strange at the time that Lord Loki would not accept the throne. He killed, Laufey and by the laws of battle of the Jotun he had even more claims to the throne and he would have been accepted as a great warrior. He sighs again, sighing dramatically has been his go to in the coming months, he looks down at the sleeping God in his arms. Micah is finally able to carry the destiny given to him but even now in the safety of Midgard everything could go wrong. He lays Lord Loki down on one of the couches, then goes to the bathroom. He dampens a towel then goes back to the living room. There are magic wards that have been set by both Amelia and Micah with their different brands of magic, so hardly anything is a threat in these early stages but still the constant worry is there. He looks around his apartment in dismay, where the young god steps there are red footprints on the floor, and the couch is stained lightly now as well. With another sigh, Micah sits down at the foot of the couch and cleans up Lord Loki’s bare feet, checking for injuries. The illusion set by the Asgardian fades, there are several small scratches but nothing major, and the red stains just seem to be berry juice. The god was clearly limping so there is some injury, Micah has no healing magic so he can’t help Lord Loki much. He takes one of his daggers out and carefully cuts open the pant leg. He frowns feeling anger rise but pushes it down, one of Lord Loki’s knees is horribly bruised, gently Micah feels the knee and sees that it might be fractured. He feels aggravated he can’t do anything, another discouraged sigh. He gets up and snaps his fingers, letting his elf magic do the work of cleaning the apartment. He was injured in the many battles it took just to make sure their escape would be unnoticed; the distractions would be temporary but fathers attack would give them more time. He hopes nobody will get hurt in the fight that he told Thor cannot be avoided if they wanted to keep the Aether safe. The Asgardians are savage warriors and damaged him more then he cares to admit, so they will be fine. It is a struggle just to keep on his feet. Yet he cannot fall asleep and leave Lord Loki unsupervised, Micah thinks as he sinks down into one of the chairs across the couch.

 **L** oki wakes with a shiver, brushing his hand through his hair. He half expects to still be in the void, he looks around, weary. The memories of how he got to this place are foggy, he was in Midgard then in Asgard in the few lucid moments when he was separated from the effects of the scepter and he could think clearly. He knows no one ever noticed that he was under the control of … he cannot recall the name. No one until a female Jotun calling herself his sister tried to free him after the battle of New York. Loki knows she failed as he remembers glances of the cells in Asgard. He turns his throbbing head to the side where a dark elf sits, eyes closed, clearly asleep. There are in Midgard, what would a dark elf be doing here, how would he even leave Svartalfheim. The memories are to foggy, he looks down at his clothes and cringes, this won’t do. He attempts to use his healing magic but something is blocking him. Is he in some Midgardian prison? Why would the dark elf be here, Loki understands nothing of the situation he is in. He looks around the living quarters, there are two bed chambers down a hall to the left, across from each other, there is a kitchen through an open arc past the sitting area where Loki is. He looks to the right, there is a simple Midgardian door, he makes his way to it, trying his best to be quiet. He tries to use his illusion magic and it works, he feels better under the invisibility clocking. He tries to open the door but it does not budge, instead it lights up with various runes of the Jotun and Dokkalfar. Loki has never seen dark elves and Jotun working together in this capacity. Dark elves have been gone from the nine realms for a thousand years and any tome’s Loki found of them stated that they were very guarded with magic. Having a dark elf and Jotun work together on Midgard must be some sort of miracle. Loki traces his hand over the doors runes, he can easily break the Jotun wards but he knows nothing of dark elf magic and if the two are interconnected it will take more time then he probably has for an escape. As if on que the dark elf stirs, interrupting Loki’s thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

**M** icah wakes with a start and chides himself for allowing sleep to take him. He has been awake for most of the week but that is no excuse. He looks at the clock on his phone, he has been asleep for only an hour but clearly long enough for Lord Loki to awaken. He looks around the apartment but does not see him and feels panic rise. He checks his phone again, there are five missed calls, three from an unknown number, one from Amelia, and one from a close friend handling the other side of this situation. The friend left a text saying, ‘The mission has been secured.’ Micah rubs sleep out of his eyes, relieved that so far everything has gone according to plan. He scans the apartment again, then sends a magic pulse, content that Lord Loki is just hiding under an illusion spell he speaks. “Come into the kitchen when you are ready, Lord Loki, I will give you access to your healing magic.”

 **L** oki feels the magic wave, he would expect any of his guard to panic if he pulled a disappearing act like that, it brought him great joy playing those pranks on any new recruits guarding his cell. The panic they would cause all over Asgard until either Mother or some other skilled mage would come to the cell to break his illusion was what Loki lived for and used to pass the time. This creature seems to be much more put together then any he has seen in Asgard, other than his wife. He cringes, Sigyn most likely has forgotten him, or would not forgive his sins. Loki’s memories are slowly resurfacing but none of them have Sigyn visiting his cells. He lets his illusion change from invisibility to his more casual clothes free of rips and tears that they possess. The boy lifts his head from the phone where he is typing away for a minute before looking back down. The wards block every kind of magic he has tried so far outside illusion, he is glad at least that one skill is available to him even if his guard seems to see through Loki with those soulful gray eyes. Loki sits down on the one of the chairs on the small kitchen island across the elf. “So, what do I owe to this strange visit and Who are you.” The dark elf puts down the phone and for a long moment they stare at each other stoically, then he speaks. “I am sure your memory is spotty at best Lord Loki,” it’s a strange to being referred to as Lord, when he was younger he would have bristled at it and demanded to be called Prince. He is no longer young and no longer holds any title. It makes feel happy for someone to still refer to him as someone of status. “That is an understatement at best. I would say my last clear memory is when I ‘left’ Asgard.” He remembers Odin’s last words to him, it stung, he remembers giving up and falling into the void. The rest is dark, it is as though he was asleep for most of the time, with few lucid moments.

 **M** icah was messaging Amelia, she is catching him up with what Thor is doing. It seems Father was very upset when the Aether was not in Asgard as he originally thought. He absently mindedly fiddles with the necklace that now hides the Aether. Amelia tells him that someone did get hurt in the invasion, Micah cringes. Lady Frigga is the one hurt, and is in critical condition… Lord Loki will never forgive him. He brushes his hair back, is it best not to tell him?

 **E** ventually Lord Loki decides to come into the kitchen and sits in front of him. He hesitates to speak, there is so much he must tell the young God and yet most of it is best left unsaid. Micah tries his best to be tactful, but he was never one for tact. It is hard just to put on this act of servility, even as necessary as it is. He wonders what Lord Loki went through after his self-exile from Asgard. It must not have been pleasant. The one-time Micah went to meet Thanos with his Father, it was a terrifying experience. The power of the mad titan is greater than Micah has experienced in the millenniums of his existence. Micah closes his eyes for a long minute. He does not answer the question Lord Loki ask, instead tries to figure out how much his charge remembers. Micah goes back to the days when the great King Laufey was killed and Amelia took over the throne. It was when they just were woken up from their slumber by the mad titan Thanos. He heard news of Asgard and how he missed the birth and life of his charge, and back then Micah worried he would lose Lord Loki before even meeting him. Now he is glad to have the peace of mind that everything will always workout no matter how long he has to wait. Lord Loki speaks of his last memory being moments after he fell into the void, that is fortunate. If the young God does not remember the torture under Thanos then Micah has less to worry about, but Lord Loki is known for lying.

 **T** he phone he left abandoned when Lord Loki sat down vibrated every few minutes, and instead of answering he checks it. Then jumps up exclaiming “Faen.” His father has found out he has the Aether. Shit, shit, he is so dead. So is Lord Loki and anybody with him, he must go. He looks thoughtfully at Lord Loki he calmly lifts an eyebrow at the exclamation.

 **“** **S** omething not going according to your plan?” Loki says stoically as the dark elf fidgets, there is more going on and Loki does not let it show how much it bothers him to be left out of the loop. He needs to know more, but the elf hardly seemed interested in answering questions so Loki had not bothered. The elf looks down at his phone again “Sorry, Lord Loki, I will have to leave you. Father is…” he gulps. “Malekith has found us, I have to go help Amelia and stop him.” Loki notes down these names “Found us where exactly, where are we now and again who are you?” the dark elf shakes his head “We can cover that later, my name is Micah. My bedroom has a computer if you need something to entertain yourself with.” The elf says opens and a portal and swiftly closes it. Leaving Loki with more questions than answers. He watches after the closing portal, and at the last moment tries to keep it from closing. Only to have his magic blocked once again and the portal to Svartalfheim to fizzle out with finality. He looks around the simple apartment again as he walks out of the kitchen. He remembers seeing the bed chambers to the left and goes down that hall. The doors to the rooms stand adjacent to each other. He turns his attention to the one on the right, above the door it has elaborate script above the door in the writing of the Jotun. Loki runs his hand over the writing, it spells his Jotun name _‘Hveðrungr’._ His true father Laufey insisted on using his true name in the few short moments they knew each other. Loki remembers the decision to kill his father, then it was a sort of revenge for leaving him abandoned as a child all those years ago. It was his first kill and the surge of confusion and pain he felt then was more than he expected. He realized only later that maybe Laufey would have been good to him. at least better then Odin when Loki first discovered his origins. He should not dwell on those moments, Loki pulls back his hand that was tracing across the carved letters and pulls open the door. The room stands empty with no furniture or decorations, it looks as though furniture once occupied it but was recently removed. One of the imprints in the dust of the room show that one of the pieces of furniture was a crib. He wanders at the significance of this but it escapes Loki as to why a room with the name only he and Laufey knew would be in this house, and why it had a crib. He pauses there is another person who knows his true name… Loki feels a surge of hope at the prospect of her being here and alive.

 **M** icah steps into the gray blue dirt of his homeland, it was not always this dark and desolate, he remembers as a child running through fields of green and red. That time is long past and Father trying to get them back to their past glory is all for naught, even with the power of the Aether. Father should be focusing on how to keep their race alive, not trying to destroy every world in existence. Dark elf children are few and far between even before they went into cryo sleep, now it will probably be different. It has become increasingly common for them to breed outside their race as the chance is better. Malekith once hoped that Micah would be able to come up with a solution to their problems as the heir, but all Micah has been is a disappointment. Thousands of years ago before they went into the sleep Micah traveled in search of his destiny, searching for any mentions of the man whose name was written on his neck. It yielded nothing and as the tension between Asgard and the dark elves was mounting, Micah had to run around and put out fires, instead of chasing an imaginary ideal. He looks up from his thoughts, he was hesitating standing where the portal landed him. Micah cares for his father dearly and the fact that Malekith is coming to kill him allows for some hesitation. If he can’t kill his father here and now, Lord Loki will be in danger and so will those Micah cares for. He takes a deep breath and start walking forward to the castles where he grew up. He did not take the Aether with him but slipped it casually in one of the many hidden alcoves back at the apartment. In hindsight that may have been a bad idea. He is not quite sure who is worse, Malekith or Loki.

 **L** oki made his way into the bedroom across from the room bearing his name, the other door did not have any writing on it and inside was a single bed with several electronic devices scattered on it. That is where Loki is sitting now, staring at a computer screen thoughtfully, catching up on events around the world. The convergence was always hailed in Asgard as a beautiful event but also a great security risk. It was always only matter of time until somebody did, Loki didn’t think he would be sitting on the sidelines when it happened. He picks up the phone that is lying to his side. Its dark green with gold highlights, much like most of the clothes he used to own. Loki has no one he can call but it’s nice to have the phone just in case. There is one number preprogrammed in it, the name tag simply saying Micah. Loki knows this is a prison, even though one much more comfortable he has been in before, and one that is very easy to escape from. He has a paper and pen to the right of him where he has been jotting down the runes scattered around the apartment, trying to figure out how the Jotun and Dark-elf magic interact. So far, he is having no success in figuring it out, he dispelled some of the Jotun runes only to find them instantly replaced with the more archaic Dokkalfar magic. He has given up on that for now and is instead searching for a way to get in contact with any people from his last visit to earth. He may not remember the events in question but a quick search told him much of what he needed to know and slowly his memories are starting to come back. Small things, dark places, and a lot of pain. Loki knows that if he digs to deep into his memories he may not like what he finds. The pictures of him during the events of this Invasion on New York, show him in very bad shape, with mad blue eyes. It was clearly not a good situation for him and maybe best left forgotten. Loki is not one for staying in the dark for long, he needs to know what happened before anybody starts to tell him their version of the events so he digs through anything he can find hoping to spark something.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Story is not beta'd whatsoever, if u notice anything or would like to correct anything, politely mention it here or on tumblr. https://alexallieri.tumblr.com/

**M** icah stands before his father cradling his injured arm, his hand hardly supporting the sword. Malekith flicks his blade sending droplets of blood on the ground. “This your last chance son, where is the Aether?” Malekith takes a step forward and Micah takes one wobbly step back “I do not have it Father, please stop this foolishness. There are other ways ---” Malekith cuts of Micah by swinging his weapon forward, Micah barely blocking it. “There is no other way, I once had hope for you, my son but now you will die just as those before you that were naïve enough to stand against me.” Malekith says then swings his sword up in an arc slicing Micah from hip to shoulder. Micah somehow keeps standing but he knows not how long. “Father please…” Micah doesn’t finish as his father brings the sword down slicing his left arm off with precision, Micah falls backwards to the ground “You are a disappointment son, know at least that you died as a warrior.” Malekith says about bring the blade down, Micah cringes but manages to grab the sword with his right hand, and in Malekith surprise slice up, missing by an inch. He takes off at a sprint, tries to open a portal but fails, he won’t last much longer if he can’t do this. He tries again but fails, Micah looks back to see his father walking slowly after him, they must be blocking his magic. He looks on the cliff where Fathers warriors stand to see that indeed they are blocking his magic. Micah swears then turns around to stand his ground, his father was right, if he is dying at least it won’t be as a coward. He looks at the stump his left arm which is bleeding profusely and Micah is more likely to die of blood loss. The sword feels heavy in his right arm and he can hardly hold it up and his vison is threatening to go dark. He has done nothing to keep anybody safe, no matter how hard he tries he will always fail. Father is almost upon him but doesn’t quite get there as screams sound from up the hill. Malekith turns and Micah struggles to lift his head. In the distance on the hill stands his adopted sister, the next heir as Father called her. She yells down “Sorry it took so long Micah, I got distracted but I’m here now!” Micah laughs, Father looks even angrier if that’s possible. So much for her being the heir now, Malekith really gets no luck in picking his children. While his father is distracted, Micah opens the portal to Jotunheim and falls through, sealing it with the last of his strength.

*******

**A** melia sits on her throne talking to her people, trying to convince them that the convergence is well in hand and everything will be fine. She was not well accepted on the throne as she was not the heir and took control by force. Amelia was not going to let one of her dumber cousins take the throne. She spent awhile tracking down her brother Loki but when she found him he was too damaged to be a King so she let Asgard take him back. The one who helped her search, Micah, a friend of sorts, is the main force fighting the convergence now with Thor. Amelia only accepted Micah because his motivations are always clear and hardly grandiose. He just wants to protect those that matter to him. Amelia finds those feelings weak minded, he could have been king of his own people and he threw it all away for ‘love’. She shakes her head at that stupid concept, not many Jotun believe in the concept of love, it is a harsh world and they do not have time for such weakness. She dismisses her people and is ready to retire to her chambers, her child was just born a few weeks ago and she has an obligation to nurture it. She doesn’t get far as the familiar disruption opens in the air and Micah falls through the portal. Amelia sighs, ready to chide him but then sees the shape he is in. Micah closes the portal from Svartalfheim where Amelia sees Malekith trying to run after before the portal fizzles out. It won’t be long till he opens his own and follows Micah. Amelia swears and grabs onto Micah, opening a portal of her own and stepping through, quickly shape shifting into a smaller form.

*******

**G** etting bored Loki left the bedroom with the laptop and searched for sustenance in the kitchen. The fridge is fully stocked of all sorts of food, on the door he sees baby food, more evidence that children were once here. Loki feels like he has not eaten in days or maybe even years, Midgardian food will hardly help him if that is fact but at least it is something. He takes some fruit, cheese and meat and sets it on the counter. There is bread to the side and he takes it, making a sandwich then takes a bite. He cringes in disgust and drops it, his stomach heaving, at least it was worth a try. Loki decides to go back out into the living room to keep finicking with the binds keeping him here. He has dissolved most of the Jotun runes but the ones cast by the dark elf Micah are proving harder to break. The magic is like that of Alfheim where he first learned his arts but it seems twisted and strange. It resembles the older tomes filled with magic so ancient that none use it. How long were the dark elves asleep to use magic this ancient. He is not in the living room long as he hears the familiar fizzle, and soon the portal opens. Through it are the lands of Jotunheim, and a giantess stands holding the small dark elf. She practically pushes the boy into Loki’s arms, he deftly side steps watching as the boy falls. The giantess rapidly shifts to a smaller form to fit into the apartment, then once again picks up the fallen elf. Loki takes his time to examine Micah now, the elf is missing an arm, and is bleeding all over the floor and the girl. He is content to watch the events unfold.

*******

**A** melia looks at Loki with distaste as he sidesteps instead of helping. She did not expect much from him though, he let her down once already. Micah always has hope that her brother will be better, Amelia has no such delusion. Jotun are solitary and only care for themselves and their kin as is their nature. Loki has no kin to call his own anymore, not any of Asgard and none of Jotunheim. She turns her attention back to Micah, him still bleeding all over his white pristine floor. Her healing magic is hardly doing anything as his injuries are severe, she needs help for this to work. Loki is chattering away but she is hardly listening, he demands for her to let him go, she sighs and shakes her head. She waves a hand interrupting him “You have a choice here Laufeyson.” She releases the rune that held both her and Micah’s magic up. The way Micah is hurt he can’t maintain the spells and the runes dissipate. “What choice is that giantess?” Loki asks curious, Amelia doesn’t look away from Micah “I have removed every rune that kept you here, you may leave.” She looks at him and sees that he is already turning to leave without a word. “Though know that if you leave now, betray Micah after he sacrificed so much for you. I will make sure you will never see your dear family again.” This gets a reaction from Loki and he returns. “You will not touch my family, and your statement figures I actually want to see them” Loki lets threat creep into his voice. Amelia scoffs. “You may be the god of lies and a Jotun but you sure wear your feelings on your sleeve.” He starts to speak but she cuts him off, her red eyes shining with annoyance “Enough, you help me now and Micah will bring you to your family.” She says with finality, trying to pull more power into her healing magics. Loki glowers but kneels next to her and adds his magic to hers, watching curiously as the magic intertwines in ways it never did when he used it with his mother. He will do much to see his children again even if it is helping the enemy.

*******

**M** icah drifts in and out of consciousness, Amelia and Lord Loki leaning over him, he is glad the god did not leave when the wards faded. Malekith tried to kill him, he did not think his father would go that far. Micah takes a deep breath painfully, trying to open his eyes again but they are too heavy and he falls back into sleep.

When he wakes again the apartment is dark and he is covered in a heavy blanket. He panics as he tries to push up with his left arm then remembers and sighs. Micah pushes up with his right arm and looks around, the bedroom is empty, light does shine through the bottom of the door which allows for hope. He focuses for a minute to see that most of the wards are still down. Lord Loki must have left, Micah is hardly in a shape to chase him again if so. Micah feels around his neck, eyes going wide thinking he lost the Aether… he takes a deep breath, the Aether is safe, he left in the apartment. Micah gets up slowly, swaying lightly as his balance is off, then makes it out of the bedroom.

Only Amelia is sitting in the living room, reading through a book, completely relaxed. She glances up as he enters and he asks, panicked “Where is Loki!!!?”

*******

**L** oki sits across the giantess that burst into the living room with Micah. She spent a few hours cleaning and fussing over the elf before she would answer anything Loki asked. He asked half a dozen question but they went unanswered. She has just left the dark elves room and sat across from Loki with the sentence “I’m sure Micah told you jack squat about what we are doing here so while he is sleeping I will answer what I can.” She says flipping her braid back, expression serious. It is as though none of his so-called rescuers can smile. “So, do tell me or will you hold your tongue forever?” Loki says when she doesn’t seem to want to say anything, he has questions but he will not ask as she may volunteer some information he did not even think of.  She flips her braid again “All right Odinson…” he flinches at the title interrupting her… “I am not his son.” She shakes her head at his bitterness. “Then Laufeyson, is that better or does it hurt to carry the name of the man you killed” she says with venom, he bristles “It was kill or be killed, I did what was right for Asgard, I will not be questioned by a mere Jotun like you.” She scoffs. “Ha, yes, mere Jotun indeed. I wonder what that makes you then.” She pauses and Loki glares at her but says nothing. She shakes her head again with slight disappointed “I am Arnkatla Laufeydottir, the current and only heir to the throne of Jotunheim. Those of other realms call me Amelia.” 

Loki takes in the full meaning of her words, she is his sister. He did not know Laufey had other children besides Loki, it was what he was banking on once after he found out about his origin. Laufey having another child meant that Loki would have never succeeded in trying to get into the graces of the Father that abandoned him, even if Loki had tried. He schools his face into indifference, with a light smirk, she cannot know how much this affect him. “So, are you a sister of mine?” she nods then tilts her head “Well, half-sister, I am not the daughter of Farbauti. The Queen could not conceive after you” she leans back crossing her legs. Loki takes in the information “Was I…” he pauses, should he ask this, will it make seem vulnerable? He wants to know and it will look even stranger if he doesn’t ask. He clears his throat. “Was I the only child of Farbauti?” Much to his annoyance Amelia laughs, a loud hoarse but also delicate sound “Oh no, not in the least. Your blood brothers were Helblindi and Byleistr. Before you ask…” he is about to say something but she stops him “Helblindi died in the war and I killed Byleistr, he had foolish notions after Father died.” He looks at her incredulous but there is a flicker of anger, he did not know his brothers and she is now partially to blame. The giantess picks up on his expression. “Oh, young one, do not look at me like that. I should not be sitting here educating you on our family. I could have sought revenge for you killing Father but luckily for you there is no love lost between me and Laufey.” She says with a small bitter laugh. Loki closes his eyes briefly at a thought. “What do you plan to do with me now?” he asks curiously, he can leave at any time but he does want to know why. “I plan to do nothing, I am here for that foolish dark elf who keeps getting himself into trouble.” She looks almost fond talking about the Micah creature. “Why” Loki asks lifting an eyebrow. “Micah has done more than anybody for me and my family. It was all in his quest to find you but either way I owe him the world.” Loki gets up, he has some answers but not all he wants, but he hears the dark elf stir in the other room. As though the mention of his name woke him. “I thank you for the rescue and the time to heal but I think it is time for me to go.” He knows if he leaves now he won’t see his children or Sigyn but maybe it is for the best that his family never gets the chance to see the broken creature Loki has become. He smiles bitterly, his memories returned while he was sitting and thinking in the apartment and he is sure there is nothing left in him then a hollow shell. There are bigger things to worry about as is, like destroying Thanos in his moment of glory for everything the mad giant has done to Loki. He leaves through the door into the busy streets of Midgard without looking back. Twisting the necklace that holds the Aether with an amused smirk.

*******

**M** icah takes a deep breath wheezing as he climbs the many Asgardian stairs, people stare at him as he didn’t bother putting on the disguise, he screams through the halls. “THOR,” guards are unsure what to do, Amelia trails behind him unconcerned, she has permission as the Queen of Jotunheim to walk through Asgard on business, and she is challenging any guard to even touch Micah “THOR ODINSON” Micah shouts again, there is a shimmer of magic to his left. Micah stops and looks that way and bows “Lady Frigga, I see you are feeling better, I apologize for putting you in danger.” Frigga waves it off “It was to protect my sons, and all the realms, it was a worthy goal.” Micah nods in understanding. “ I am afraid I will have to implore the help of Asgard once again.” She shakes her head, “Come it is not a good place to talk, Heimdall sees all and Odin must not know you are here.” She says with a kind smile. “Thank you, Lady Frigga.” Micah says again with a bow, Amelia quite content to stay silent. “Thor is on earth with young Jane Foster. I will take you to him.” Micah nods, Frigga opens a portal back to Midgard. It is usually not possible to open a portal in Asgard without months of planning but it’s understandable why Lady Frigga can do so easily. Amelia lingers “You go on ahead Micah, I have to head back to Jotunheim. The convergence affects us all.” She says with finality “All right Amelia, please do be careful, do not approach my Father.” She rolls her eyes, but doesn’t say anything, instead heading back towards the rainbow bridge.

*******

**S** igyn sits under a warm blanket humming a song as young Hela sits in her lap dosing off. Near her feet sits Jormungand and Fenrir playing with some Midgardian toys that Micah was nice enough to give them. The boys don’t like to stay in their Asgardian shapes, but Sigyn after many a tantrum has finally convinced them it is necessary until they return home. Across from her sits a Frost giant, also in Asgardian form heavy with child, slowly working on a patchwork blanket, rocking back and forth. They have been on Midgard for over a year, ever since her husband disappeared after his brief stint on the throne of Asgard. Sigyn used to worry where her husband went after leaving Asgard, it still bothers her and she hopes they will reunite soon. She did wish to visit Loki when he was in the prison but she was in Midgard at that time already and did not really have a good way to explain to Thor that Loki is her husband. It is looked down for Vanir and Aesir to marry so Loki and Sigyn decided to say nothing and eloped. It has been several years since then and she loved every moment she spent with Loki. Sigyn is unsure what he has done but she will always welcome him back to their little family of misfits. They sit in a small living space, made just to accommodate the children, there is a crib to her right where the twins sleep peacefully. Narfi and Vali were born a few short months ago, and are beautiful babies. The boys are blue of skin with the markings of the Jotun, the twins change their shape depending on who takes care of them. If it is Sigyn, they have rosy skin and her hair, with Loki’s piercing green eyes. When in Jotun form their red locks grow darker, and their eyes change to the beautiful bright red that Sigyn always loved since she found of Loki’s origins, shortly after he did. Loki was always insecure about not fitting with his family and finding out he was adopted just made that ten time worse. He would not tell Sigyn at first, instead he would just sulk by the window or distracting himself with the many children they had around the house.

Loki had his duties as the Regent but always made sure to come visit them. He would complain about Thor, Odin and Frigga on most days and Sigyn would brush her hands through his hair and reassure him that everything will be all right and that he shouldn’t do anything drastic. She remembers telling him that he should follow the All Fathers will, no matter how it chafes at him. Odin may be a boorish, horrible man but he was a good ruler, the realms were almost at peace.

Loki and Sigyn were both still young and naïve a short year ago, she did not know how to help him. Loki could hardly handle the stress of ruling with everybody still treating him with disrespect and as ‘Thor’s little brother.’ She knows that she could not have done anything to help as she was not there. Sigyn does not regret her decision but maybe she could have done something different to be with her lover in times of pain.

Sigyn was in Jotunheim when Loki went back to Asgard for good that time. She was supposed to join him but they talked and decided that being in Jotunheim may be safer. It was an interesting week to say the least. She met Laufey, who looked like a wiser version of Loki which made her smile. They welcomed her with open arms, saying enemy of my enemy. The Aesir-Vanir happen years before Sigyn was born and only light bitterness was left over from those times. Also, what race has not offended the Aesir for some ridiculous reason and there was a war. If the races ever unite Asgard would fall within the day which Sigyn would not be to against.

Those times in Jotunheim is the first time she knew of Loki’s blood children. Sigyn and Loki had volunteered to take care of many of the Vanir children while the parents were at work but none were theirs. It came as a surprise meeting Angrboda and her three children. She connected the dots quickly, even though Loki was married to her he went to visit this giantess. First, she let her anger flare but Angrboda calmed her. When calmed Sigyn knows that having relations with a Lord of high standing in Jotunheim would only help them and that any relation Loki is in is bound to result in children. It does not mean Loki loves her any less and after Sleipnir she should have expected more children. She was gracious to Angrboda and to this day the two get along well.

Sigyn was in Jotunheim for a month, realizing she was pregnant and then sad that she could not share these glad tidings with Loki or any of her family. She also knew that she would not give birth to her children in the cold and unforgiving land, birth place of her husband or not. So, she met the giantess that sits across from her now, going by the name of Amara here in Midgard but Amaris Sigvatdottir in the other realms. Sigyn searched for anyone who had connections or ways to get out of Jotunheim and eventually found that Amaris had the connections for Midgard. Preferably Sigyn wanted to get to Vanaheim and her family but even that may not have been safe if Asgard traced her connection to Loki. With no choice Sigyn settled of hatching a plan of getting into Midgard with the help of Amaris and her lover, Micah.

Sigyn never expected to see a dark elf outside of the tombs but that is exactly who Amaris introduced her too, explaining that were together for years, even before the dark elves disappeared. Sigyn was confused by that, the Dokkalfar disappeared more than five thousand years ago or so she thought. Amaris laughed when Sigyn brought this to her attention, saying ‘Yes child I am very old. Older than any of you can imagine, you see I may be part Jotun but I was not born here’ Sigyn tried to question her more but to no veil. Eventually the three of them, Sigyn, Angrboda and Amaris decided that anybody who was related to Micah or Loki would be in danger even in Jotunheim. Angrboda said she couldn’t leave as the chief so she gave the children to Sigyn with her blessing and with that she ended up with Amaris in Midgard.

They only moved to this larger Midgardian home after Micah deemed the other home too small for the large family that will be in it soon. She hopes everybody who is fighting the convergence remains safe, and they will all be able to share a drink at the end of this ordeal.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jotun have two names, one as a personal name and the second is a family name. The family tells us the father of a male or the mother of a female. The family name changes with each generation. Those that identify as female keep there names upon marriage. As such Laufey is Amelia's mother.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this update was late. I'm trying to update weekly but I had a hella busy week. Also sorry that it is so short. I have been trying to do 3.5k words per chapter as a challenge to myself but Thor is really hard to write in character since I am not fan of comic Thor and i tolerate movie Thor since he still a youngling and not completely obstinate XD! Anyway hope you enjoy it, any constructive criticism appreciated as per usual.

Lady Frigga enters the small cramped room filled with books first, followed by Micah. Thor jumps up when he sees them “Mother! What has transpired with my Brother that you are in such a shape.” Thor says and Jane gasps behind them whispering “His arm…” Micah waves them off. “It is of no consequence.” Micah says in the English tongue for the sake of the Jane human.  (Micah speaks most languages, took him a bit to adjust to the more modern English.) “I need your assistance tracking your brother once again, Thor. If you would oblige me.”  Thor looks at his mother who just shrugs and goes over to Jane, whispering a few words. Jane nods and the two women leave. “Did my brothers actions put you in such a shape?” Thor asks, not disguising his annoyance, Micah is quick to correct, switching to his native language “No, Of course not. Lord Loki would not be able to hurt me had he wanted to do so.” Thor isn’t convinced but lets it slide. “What has my brother done that you are here and not with the healers.” Micah rolls his eyes, as if any healer would be able to help Micah, severed limbs are not that easily replaced. He says so “Thor, yes my arm was severed, yes it hurt then, but it is completely healed.” He pauses, sighing “Besides we have much bigger things to worry about then my well-being. I have said so before and will again no doubt.” He pauses again, as though he is not sure but then says with determination “I will do whatever is necessary for Lord Loki, if that means death then so be it.” It is Thor’s turn to sigh “So you have but my brother is not worth such sacrifice, would it not be best that you would live your life with your family?” Micah shakes his head smiling “Someone thinks Lord Loki is worthy of protection, and I will stand by the path destiny has given to me” Micah tries to lay a hand over the tattoo on his neck but nothing happens and he glares with slight confusion at the stump of his left arm. Thor looks at him with sadness bordering on pity. “As you wish young one, let’s go track down my vagabond brother once again.” Micah smiles weakly and nods, he is not sure how much longer he can keep going.

***

        Thor looks over the red fields of Vanaheim, pointing down to a large village. “There, Mother was certain that Brother is here.” Micah follows Thor’s gaze, there is a brook to the left running down into the village full of straw homes, there is a large hall in the center where the chief must live. Micah closes his eyes and focuses on the energy down in the valley, after a moment he nods. “It is faint, but yes I sense Lord Loki’s energy. Shall we go?” Micah does not give Thor a chance to answer instead he goes down the hill at a brisk pace, using his sword as a makeshift cane.

        Some children are running around playing but they run away as soon as they see Thor. Micah is in his Aesir/Vanir disguise once again as to not scare the locals. Micah stops in front of a small cottage decorated with red flowers sprouting out of various pots. The door is some pieces of wood held together with lengths of rope. Micah doesn’t bother knocking and enters the home, Thor follows close behind.

        Inside the cottage the furniture is unused, and where Loki walked they are clear footprints in the dust. The young Jotun is packing odd and ends when Micah walks through. Loki has shed his prison clothes and the ridiculous illusion of armor. Instead he is wearing a green dress with a gold colored belt around the waist. When Loki notices them, almost instantly Micah notices that the young god has changed shape into that of a female. She smiles then the magic of illusion shimmers and Loki is once again standing in that decorative armor, speaking towards Thor “Did the two of you travel all the way here for little old me?” she asks innocently, Thor sighs “Sister, enough of your nonsense. Give us the Aether,” Micah isn’t paying attention and is instead holding a small cloth absent mindedly. Loki speaks “I do not know what you are talking about, Brother.”  Thor growls and walks forward, letting his anger show, grabbing Loki by the throat. “Loki, give us the Aether or ---” Loki scoffs, pushing out of Thor’s grip “Or what brother? You’ll kill me, hurt me, imprison me? If I remember correctly you were the one who freed me!” Thor’s grip on Mjolnir tightens and he lifts it slightly, Loki lets worry creep through as she looks down briefly at the hammer. “I only freed you on the insistence of Micah! He made the condition that he would have only helped if you are released Sister! Now look at him!” Loki does, the boy looks much worse, with an arm missing, and a look of utter pain and exhaustion. He seems to be thinking on something as he holds a stray piece of red cloth. Loki turns back to Thor “It is not as though I asked to be rescued! I would have found my own way out. I did not require your help before and I sure do not want it now!” She says raising her voice, if Loki still had her scepter, Thor would be in a world of pain at this very moment. Thor is about to speak but Micah has snapped out of his trip down memory lane by their arguing “ENOUGH!” then coughs and cringes with pain. “Save your family squabbles for later. Lady Loki please give us the Aether. You must know that if my Father gets his hands on the stone, there will be nothing left of any realms.” Micah tries to reason but Loki shrugs “They can all burn for all I care, there are more worlds then Fathers precious realms.” Micah takes a deep breath, losing his patience “Your wife is on one of these realms you hate so much. Would you just leave Lady Sigyn and your children to die as you once again run away?!” this makes Loki pauses and reconsiders “I, it is to late either way. I have given away the Aether to one of your Father’s generals, no doubt he already has it.” Micah glares, deciding whether Loki is telling the truth. Thor has no intention of waiting, “You have been given enough chances Sister!” Thor takes out the shackles and locks them around a surprised Loki. She tests the bounds and frowns “Do you never get tired of putting me in chains Brother?” Despite the calm demeanor of Loki’s voice, her eyes still shine with fear of going back to those cells. Micah turns “First we must go to Svartalfheim to confront my Father, if you would join me Thor.” Thor nods and Micah continues, leaving the cottage “Then I will leave Lady Loki in your capable hands, as after the events of these few days that maybe the safest place for her.

***

         Loki stands on the barren lands of Svartalfheim with disguised annoyance. She left the apartment on Midgard without incident but it did not take Thor long to track Loki down. They now stand looking at Malekith approaching them. “Brother this is a whole new level for foolish, even for you. Reconsider and let me be on my way.” She lifts her arms to show the shackles that once again restrict her. Thor shakes his head “Be quiet Loki, I had enough of your complaining. The only one to blame for this situation is you.” Thor says nervously clutching at Mjolnir’s handle. Micah lingers behind them, choosing to not get involved. He is here to keep Loki alive or at least as safe as he can. If there is a choice Micah will always choose the world over the safety of one man... or woman. “Do you still not trust me brother?” Loki asks, knowing the answer but can never refrain from asking the question. Thor glances his way, “Would you?” Loki smirks as Thor is about to undo the shackles, Micah interjects and stops Thor.  “I will take care of my father. Lord Loki please ---” Loki interrupts him now “You can hardly walk, the only thing you will do is die.” Micah smiles “Then my death will give you time to escape.” Loki shrugs about to let him go but then seems to have some internal discussion. “Wait, I owe you.” Loki sighs then struggles to take out the necklace while being handcuffed. “Here, I took the Aether… I lied, I never gave it to Malekith.”  Micah looks at Loki without any emotion and speaks “I know Loki” he drops the Lord out of exhaustion. “I have to kill Father, He will never stop until he gets the Aether. Just keep it…” its Thor’s turn to interrupt, he was watching Loki curiously from the side. “Enough, we aren’t leaving here. You have sacrificed enough for my family, for my brother. I---” Loki clears his throat, Thor rolls his eyes “We will not allow you to parish.” Micah sighs but knows that he now has no choice. “Fine, but Lord Loki please do not fall on old habits today.” Thor raises an eyebrow at this but unlocks the shackles as Loki lifts his arms. “Honestly brother, I wouldn't trust me if I was in your position.” Loki smiles then pauses, glancing at the injured dark elf “But then again I guess even I am capable of change.” Micah nods to himself, glad that the God did not decide to use the dagger in his cloak. They all look down with grim expressions as Malekith comes ever closer to their location and they start to meet him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a reason why Loki changed genders that will make sense later, I promise. <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is considered finished until Thor Ragnarok. I have a few plot lines to pursue but since it follows the movies so close I need more information. So when the movie comes out I will post part 2. Malekith speaks the dark elf language in every scene with Micah.

“Son, give me the Aether. Join me at my side once again, my child. I will forgive…” Micah interrupts. “You may forgive me father for my imagined slights but I will never forgive you.” Thor throws his hammer, not letting another word pass between them. Kurse easily deflects it and they fight. 

Loki stands behind Micah,once again male as Malekith starts a spell, Micah barely manages to activate a shield but its weak and breaks easily. Lord Loki’s magic is much stronger but the shield cracks under the assault. It shatters with the second hit before either of them get the chance to counter attack. Father is stronger than either of them and much faster, Micah tries to cast a counter spell but it fizzles out as he casts a binding spell around Lord Loki. “Do not fear child, I will not harm the wannabe God you are so intent on protecting. I just want the Aether.”  Micah believes him, which may be unwise. Malekith goes for his sword but then reconsiders, instead casting another binding spell, Micah just sends out burst of energy to block but fails. His spells were never on the level of his Father at his best, they are hardly a match now.

Malekith approaches his son with almost care in his eyes, brushing a strand out of his eyes. “I have given you everything and this is how you treat me?” Micah tries to give a retort but even his vocal cords are locked. “It is of no consequence now.” Malekith says, dropping the charade of caring for his son and rips the necklace from Micah’s neck harshly. “It is regrettable, truly, there was such promise for you and your sister.” He leaves without turning back. The spell fades as soon as he steps into the ship. 

Lord Loki is clearly aggravated. “Next time be a dear and tell me the extent of the magic your Father possesses” Micah lifts an eyebrow at that “Lord Loki did you think I was self-taught in my runes? That would be quite a foolish assumption.” Loki nods “I have been quite occupied of late.” Micah shakes his head “Enough talk Lord Loki, help your brother.” Lord Loki looks towards where Thor is being pummeled into the ground by Kurse. “I should help that oaf even with how much I enjoy his suffering.” Micah nods and watches as Lord Loki runs off. Micah at a much slower exhausted pace follows, he should not have tried to use his magic.

Micah watches as Lord Loki sneaks up behind the twisted shell of Algrim and stabs him in the back. Everything else seems to happen in slow motion, Kurse turns around slowly, not giving Lord Loki a chance to move and stabs him. Micah hears Thor’s piercing scream but he is frozen. He faintly hears his weapon fall from his hand, then he hears his own scream and everything speeds up. He runs, the tattoo burns into his skin, it feels as though it will burn right through to the bone. _I promised him, I promised I would keep him alive. It was my bond to keep the young Loki alive, no matter what. What have I done, why am I so weak. I have to bring him back I have to._ Micah shakes his thoughts off as he collapses on his knees in front of the fallen God. 

Micah did not hear Lord Loki’s last words, Thor is crying next to him, rocking his younger brother. They sit like that for a few moments not speaking then Micah shifts, swallowing all his pain and heartbreak “Thor, Malekith has the Aether, I will stay with … Loki, I will make sure his body returns to Asgard.” Micah’s voice cracks at the young god’s name. Thor nods “Yes, are you alright Micah?” Micah looks away “I am fine son of Odin, you have a world to protect so go.” Thor is hesitant but listens, after putting his cape around Loki. “I will send a guard to help you with my brothers… body” Micah opens a portal after his Father’s magic signature. It closes with finality as Thor leaves, he won’t have enough magic to go anywhere from Svartalfheim especially after the convergence ends. He inches closer to Loki’s body, it is no longer him but maybe there is something Micah can do. Now that he really looks at the body, it seems strange. Loki is a jotun but he dies with the Asgard illusion still intact? That is highly unlikely, Micah scans for magic and feels a soul stone and breathes in relief. 

He will have to wait a few hours for the stone to take affect but at least Micah will not have to sacrifice his soul to the old Hela to save Lord Loki. He will not leave his wife all alone in this world. They have been together for thousands of years but he was ready to sacrifice her for one single promise he made as a child to a being he does not even remember. He gets comfortable and tries to commit to memory his wife’s face. If something still goes wrong, he will give up his life for Lord Loki.

It takes hours for the soul stone to work its magic, but when it does and Loki finally wakes up. Micah was dosing off, a dangerous thing in how damaged his body he is. If he went into hibernation when Loki is alive and well, he will not forgive himself. Micah snaps out of it when Lord Loki gets up, confused at first then whispering “Fool” as he clutches at Thor’s red cape. He sees Micah and clears his throat “Nice to see a friendly face when coming back to the waking world.” Micah smiles at this “Glad to be off service Lord Loki. What is your plan now?” Loki seems to think of this as he gets up.  “Now we wait for the one to fetch my body. It is not long now. Then you should take to calling me King Loki.” Micah sighs and nods “As you wish, my lord. I cannot follow you to Asgard but I will be there when you need me.” Loki nods at this, working Micah into his plans. They sit in the dust and ruin of Svartalfheim as they wait for the future to come meet them, for better or worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading~ I am aware it has a lot of mistakes but this work was converted from text posts that were written at like 2am to my friend XD! Loki's gender changes will be explained after Thor Ragnarok with part 2, :3.


End file.
